make me
by jaexi
Summary: no summary. . DLDR, pwp, nc, YunJae (get u)


**Make me. . . (get u. .)**

**Rate :** M

**Pair :** YunJae

**Warning : **GS, ooc, Gak panas. Dan FF ini milik saya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hei perkenalkan aku Kim Jaejoong, aku adalah seorang pelacur. Terlalu vulgar memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Tapi jangan salah, aku bukan wanita miskin yang menjajakan dirinya karena membutuhkan uang. Dari segi materi, aku berlimpah. Dari kecantikan, tak perlu diragukan lagi, tak akan ada lelaki yang bertekuk lutut padaku jika aku tidak cantik. Aku menjadi pelacur hanya karena penasaran. Apa senikmat itu melakukan hubungan seks, hingga mereka mau mengeluarkan uang banyak hanya untuk mengeluarkan cairan mereka? uang banyak? Ya, kami bukan wanita murahan dalam arti sesungguhnya, karena kalian harus merogoh saku kalian dengan dalam untuk bisa menyentuh tubuh kami.

Aku bekerja di Mirrotic club, salah satu diskotik terbesar di Seoul. Aku memiliki sahabat baik di sini, namanya Kim Heechul dia tak kalah cantik denganku dan dia adalah pelayan pribadi Choi Siwon. Ya, Choi Siwon adalah salah satu pemilik club ini. Kenapa bisa jadi pelayan pribadi? Haahh lain kali kalian bisa tanyakan padanya. Kembali padaku, perlu kalian tahu selama enam bulan aku di sini aku belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks, ya belum pernah ada satupun lelaki yang memasukiku. Karena perintah seseorang, mereka yang menyewaku hanya bisa sebatas bercumbu denganku. Aku sering mencoba untuk melakukan lebih dari hal itu, tapi setiap kali itu akan terjadi pengawalnya selalu saja memasuki ruanganku dan membawaku pergi. Padahal aku sangat ingin merasakannya, katakannlah aku gila. Tapi ini lah aku.

Jaejoong pov end_

Malam ini seperti biasanya Jaejoong dan Heechul berada di Mirotic club, dengan sabar menunggu sang tuan. Choi Siwon dan Jung Yunho. Choi Siwon adalah pemilik mutlak atas tubuh Heechul bagaimana dengan hatinya? Hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu. Sedangkan Jung Yunho, dia juga pemilik Mirotic club, partner Choi Siwon dan dia adalah seseorang yang selalu 'menjaga' Kim Jaejoong. Mereka adalah pengusaha muda yang bosan dengan ritunitasnya, hingga menyalurkan hobinya untuk membuat sebuah club dan inilah hasilnya.

"Chullie" sapa seseorang

"Siwonnie" jawab Heechul riang

"sudah lama menungguku?" ucap Siwon sambil merengkuh tubuh ramping Heechul

"ne, sangat lama. Kau tau aku, aku mulai bosan menunggumu di sini" jawab Heechul sembari memainkan tangannya di dada bidang Siwon.

"akan ku bayar lunas ke bosananmu itu" ucap Siwon sembari mengecup bibir merah Heechul

"ayo pergi di sini" ajak Heechul

"sudah tak sabar eoh?"

"sangat" ucap Heechul sembari menarik lengan kekar Siwon meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho, "Joongie, bersenang-senanglah. Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau malam ini" lanjutnya disertai kerlingan nakal dari mata cantiknya.

"ku harap begitu" jawab Jaejoong cuek.

Hening. . ya, ruang VIP itu terasa sunyi, hanya dentuman music yang terdengar jelas. Jaejoong merasa tak nyaman, selalu seperti ini saat bersama Yunho. Yunho hanya akan duduk diam menikmati minumannya.

"Yunho-ssi" panggil Jaejoong

"layani aku seperti kau melayani tamu mu" potong Yunho

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Yunho, "mwo?"

"kurang jelas?" ucap Yunho dingin

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, "kau benar-benar ingin ku layani?"

"bukankah kau ingin merasakan seks? Bahkan kau selalu mencoba melangkahi batas yang sudah ku buat untuk mu"

"batas? Untukku?" ulang Jaejoong

Yunho mengambil gelasnya, mengoyangkan pelan minuman di dalamnya "ne, enam bulan lalu sangat jelas ku katakan bahwa kau hanya boleh menemani mereka tanpa seks"

"eumb. . . ne, aku ingat dan aku muak dengan peraturanmu itu. Aku yang memutuskan untuk bekerja di sini, dan ini tubuhku jadi aku berhak menentukan siapa saja yang boleh menyentuhku. Bukan malah kau mengekangku seperti ini"

"aku tak akan mengekangmu lagi. Kau boleh melakukannya semaumu sekarang"

Jaejoong terkejut dengan ucapan Yunho, "jinjja?"

Yunho mengangguk, "tapi aku memiliki satu permintaan yang harus kau setujui dan kau turuti"

"ne, apa?"

"kau boleh melakukannya semaumu dan itu hanya denganku"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya, "mwoya? Jangan bercanda tuan Jung Yunho"

"aku tak pernah bercanda mengenaimu, bukankah kau hanya ingin merasakan seks? Itukan yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk bekerja di sini? Konyol" uncap Yunho menyindir

"ne, aku hanya ingin merasakannya"

"lakukan denganku, lakukan selayaknya aku adalah tamumu"

"aniya, tetap saja berbeda"

"apa aku harus membayarmu juga?"

"berapa yang akan kau keluarkan untuk keperawananku?" tantang Jaejoong

"seluruh hartaku" ucap Yunho

"kau gila"

"ne, aku gila karena mu. Puas?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"masih kurang jelas? Aku ingin tubuhmu, bukankah kau menginginkan seseorang untuk menyentuhmu. Aku akan melakukannya, dan aku ingin kau melayani ku selayaknya tamumu. Mengerti"

"kenapa kau memintaku? Bukankah banya pelacur yang kau miliki?"

"karena aku menginginkanmu, dan kau hanya boleh melakukannya denganku"

"kau serius?"

"ne, aku serius dan aku ingin kau melakukannya sekarang"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya, namun menurutnya ini adalah kesempatan yang sudah ia tunggu sejak enam bulan lalu, katakanlah Jaejoong gila. Tapi keinginannya memang gila, terlebih setelah ia dekat dengan Heechul yang selalu melakukannya dengan Siwon.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati tubuh Yunho yang berdiri di ujung ruangan untuk melihat orang-orang yang sedang menikmati malamnya. Memeluk tubuh kekar Yunho dari belakang, "aku terima tawaranmu" ucap Jaejoong di dekat telinga Yunho. Tangan Jaejoong meraba dada bidang Yunho, kepalanya bersandar pada punggung Yunho, "Yunnie" panggil Jaejoong, "aku tak ingin hanya satu pihak yang aktif, aku mau kita berdua saling memuaskan bagaimana?"

Yunho melepas tangan Jaejoong, kemudian berbalik menghadap Jaejoong. tangannya membelai wajah halus Jaejoong. tangan Jaejoong melingkar di lehar Yunho. "aku tak akan membiarkanmu bermain sendiri, dan ingat kau menerima tawaranku berarti kau hanya akan melakukan ini denganku. Arraso!"

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho. Mengecup pelan bibir tebal Yunho. Satu tangan Yunho berpindah ke pinggang ramping Jaejoong satu tangannya mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong. Yunho semakin memperdalam kecupan Jaejoong. memiringkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir bawah Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin menekan tengkuk Yunho memintanya lebih. Lidah Yunho menari diatas bibir bawah Jaejoong, meminta akses memasuki rongga hangat Jaejoong. tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong segera membuka mulutnya, detik berikutnya lidah Yunho memasuki mulut Jaejoong menyapa sang tuan rumah, menyalurkan salivanya dan menikmati lidah kenyal Jaejoong "mmhhh" desah Jaejoong semakin jelas terdengar. Tangan Yunho berpindah pada dada Jaejoong meremasnya perlahan "mmmppphhhh" desah panjang Jaejoong, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menerima perlakuan Yunho. Yunho masih bermain di rongga mulut Jaejoong, menyesapnya dan menikmati rongga basah itu. Tak selang lama tangan Jaejoong memukul pelan dada Yunho, Yunho segera melepas tautan bibirnya.

Jemarinya mengusap bibir basah Jaejoong, jaejoong sedikit mendongakkan kepala menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Hal ini tak disia-siakan Yunho. Bibirnya menyusuri rahang Jaejoong, berakhir di leher jenjang Jaejoong menghirup aromanya, menjulurkan lidah basahnya kemudian menghisapnya perlahan. "aahhh" desah Jaejoong menikmati perlakuan Yunho, tangan Jaejoong berusaha membuka kancing kemeja Yunho, memasukkan jemari lentiknya dan mengusap perlahan dada bidang Yunho.

"ahhh Yunnie"

"eumbbhh" guman Yunho, dia semakin asik menuruni leher Jaejoong, bermain-main di dada Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka, menjilatinya dan memberikan beberapa kiss mark disana.

Setelah puas bermain, Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya. Memandang mata sayu Jaejoong, "kau ingin kita melakukannya di sini?" ucap Yunho lirih. Jaejoong menggeleng, "kita akan melakukannya di rumahku" ucap Yunho sembari mengecup leher jenjang Jaejoong.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yunho duduk pada tepi tempat tidurnya, menunggu Jaejoong yang sekarang berada di kamar mandinya. Cukup lama Yunho menunggu, dia beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka pintu kamar mandinya, "kau tak berniat membatalkan semuanya bukan?"

"eih?" Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Yunho, "kenapa kau di sini?"

"aku tak mau menunggu terlalu lama" ucap Yunho dingin. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya

"kau benar-benar ingin aku melakukannya? Dan kau benar-benar menginginkanku?"

"aku tak perlu mengulang pernyataanku bukan?" ucap Yunho sembari bersandar pada dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia masih menatap Jaejoong intens.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat pada Yunho, "aku akan menurutimu, keluarlah aku akan menyusulmu"

Yunho mengikuti perkataan Jaejoong, dia kembali ke ranjang besarnya. Tak selang lama Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi, dia hanya mengenakan handuk yang dililitkan pada tubuh rampingnya. Yunho melihat Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi. Jaejoong terus berjalan mendekati Yunho, mendudukan tubuhnya pada paha Yunho, "kau menyewaku bukan? dan aku akan menjadi pelacurmu mulai saat ini" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengecupi rahang Yunho.

Jaejoong merubah posisi duduknya, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho, masih diatas pangkuan Yunho. Tangannya sibuk meremasi rambut hitam Yunho, bibirnya terus bergerak di bibir tebal Yunho, sesekali dia menekan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho.

Yunho tak tinggal diam, dia merespon baik semua perlakuann Jaejoong, tanggannya memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong. mendekapnya erat, bibirnya sibuk membalas lumatan Jaejoong. desahan tertahan terus keluar dari bibir jaejoong. ciuman panas mereka terus berlangsung, Jaejoong berhasil membuka kemeja Yunho, tangannya sibuk membelai abs Yunho, sesekali meremas dada Yunho. Merasa sesak, Jaejoong melepas ciumannya, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Yunho melepas handuk Jaejoong, tangannya sibuk meremas payudara kenyal Jaejoong, mulutnya mempermainkan putting Jaejoong yang mulai mengeras, "aaahhhh" Jaejoong terus mendesah. Tangannya meraba tangan Yunho, memintanya meremas payudaranya semakin keras "ohhh. . eummbhh". Yunho terus mengulum, dan menggigiti payudara Jaejoong meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada keduanya.

Jaejoong terus menggeliat dipangkuan Yunho, tubuhnya merasa bergetar dengan perlakuan Yunho. "ohh. . janggan ber henn ahh ti"

Jaejoong meraih tangan kiri Yunho, membawanya menuruni perut ratanya semakin turun dan menyentuhkannya pada vaginanya "ahhh" desah Jaejoong semakin membusungkan dadanya. Yunho melepas kuluman pada payudara Jaejoong, melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong, "jangan berhentii" ucap Jaejoong.

"very wet" ucap Yunho sembari memainkan jemarinya di vagina Jaejoong

"aahhh. . .i'm wet for you oohhh"

Yunho meraih bibir merah bengkak Jaejoong, membawanya kembali dalam ciuman panas. Satu tangannya sibuk meraba punggung halus Jaejoong, dan satu tangannya lagi tak berhenti memanjakan vagina basah Jaejoong. "euummbbhhh" desah Jaejoong, jemari Yunho menggosok pelan klitoris Jaejoong, sesekali mencubit dan menariknya. Jari tengah Yunho menekan-nekan lubang senggama jaejoong, Jaejoong semakin menggeliat diatas pangkuan Yunho. "aahhh. . .andweehh. .oohhh. .jangan jarimuhh" ucap Jaejoong setelah melepas pangutan liar bibir Yunho.

"eumbb. . lalu apa yang harus ku masukan?" ucap Yunho seduktif

Jaejoong terus menatap Yunho dengan mata sayunya, tangannya perlahan turun dari dada bidang Yunho "ahhhh" desah Yunho saat Jaejoong meremas penis tegang Yunho dari luar celananya.

"aahhh. . . sshhh. . .aa. .kuuhh mau penisssmmuuhh" ucap Jaejoong disela desahannya, jemari Yunho tak berhenti memainkan vagina basah Jaejoong, "yunn. . .pleaasshh. .ahhhh"

"apa?"

"masuukkann. . aahhhh" Jaejoong menjerit ketika jemari Yunho menekan, memilin dan menarik klitorisnya

"turunlah dari pangkuanku" ucap Yunho, dia mencoba menahan libidonya yang sudah meninggi sejak tadi. Jaejoong menurunkan tubuhnya, berbaring di ranjang besar Yunho. Yunho berdiri dari duduknya, celana panjang putihnya terdapat bercak basah cairan kewanitaan Jaejoong. Yunho melepas celananya, matanya tak berhenti menatap mata sayu Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih berbaring pasrah di ranjang Yunho. Kakinya ia lipat dan ia lebarkan, jemari lentiknya sibuk meraba vagina basahnya. Satu tangannya sibuk meremasi payudaranya. Tubuhnya terus menggeliat dengan perlakuannya sendiri. Yunho selesai menanggalkan celananya, terlihat jelas penis besar, panjang dan berotot yang sudah sangat menegang.

"ahhh" desah Jaejoong, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Nafsunya semakin meningkat saat melihat penis tegang Yunho. Yunho segera menduduki tubuh Jaejoong, tak duduk sepenuhnya. Penis panjangnya mengacung sempurna di depan mulut jaejoong. "manjakan dia"

Jaejoong menaikan kepalanya, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapu kepala penis Yunho. Tubuh Yunho sedikit bergetar karena perlakuan Jaejoong. mata Jaejoong terus menatap mata Yunho, bibirnya mengecupi kepala penis Yunho, menyesapnya lama kemudian menjilatnya "euummbbhh"

"masukkann Jaehh"

Jaejoong mengangguk, jemarinya menggenggam penis Yunho membantu memasukkan penis besar Yunho dalam mulut kecilnya. Jaejoong sedikit kesusahan saat memasukkannya, giginya bergesekan dengan penis besar Yunho "ahhh. .buka mulutmu lebih lebbarrr"

Jaejoong terus memasukan penis besar itu, pipinya menggembung sempurna. Rongga mulutnya peniuh oleh penis Yunho, bahkan ujung penis Yunho menusuk tenggorokannya. Membuat Jaejoong semakin susah menelan salivanya. Jaejoong mulai menggerakan kepalanya, memompa penis Yunho dalam mulutnya, "emmhhh" desahan Jaejoong memberikan getaran yang sangat nikmat bagi penis Yunho

"aahh. . .terus Jae.." ucap Yunho. Mata mereka masih saling menatap, satu tangan Yunho meraih rambut panjang Jaejoong, menjambaknya menekankan kepala Jaejoong untuk terus memperdalam pompaannya. Satu tangannya meraih tangan kiri jaejoong, membawanya pada twinsballnya. "manjakan dia juga" perintah Yunho

"euummbb" jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah. Tangan kirinya meremas twinsball Yunho, sesekali menarik kemudian menekannya. "ahhhh"

Jaejoong masuh terus mengulum penis besar Yunho, menghisapnya dengan kuat. Salivanya menetes dari ujung bibirnya, menuruni rahang dan lehernya, membasahi payudaranya yang sejak tadi diremas Yunho.

"aahhhhh" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengeluarkan penis Yunho dari mulutnya

"kenapa berhenti?"

"ahh. . .mulutku terasa pegal, penismu terlalu besar"

Jaejoong berbaring terengah di bawah Yunho, Tangan Yunho masih meremasi payudara Jaejoong, menarik dan memilin putting Jaejoong. "aahhh. . .ak ahh akuuhh tak tahan lagi"

"eumbb?"

"masukkan penismu Yunn" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengangkangkan kakinya. Yunho segera memposisikan dirinya diantara selangkangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus mengigit bibir bawah bengkaknya.

"yun. .masukinn jangan hanya dilihat"

Yunho menyeringai mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, dia masih melihat vagina basah jaejoong, mengamati tonjolan berwarna pink ditengahnya. Jemarinya meraba belahan vagina jaejoong. tubuh Jaejoong semakin menggelinjang atas perlakuan Yunho, "Yunn. . pleassee. ."

"aku masih ingin main-main denganmu" ucap Yunho, kemudian satu tangan Yunho meraih bantal dan meletakkannya di bawah pinggang jaejoong, "buka kakimu lebih lebar Jae"

Jaejoong menuruti permintaan Yunho, "Yunnhh. .pleassee" ucapnya sembari meremas payudaranya sendiri

Yunho tak menggubris permintaan Jaejoong, dia malah semakin liar menggosok vagina basah Jaejoong. menekan-nekan lubang senggama Jaejoong, "please. . .jangan jarimuhh. .oohhh" Jaejoong mendesah kencang saat jemari Yunhho dengan sigap meremas klitorisnya

"aku tak akan memasukan jariku, aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan mu"

"Yunn. .jebal, akuuhh. .tak kuat lagii" ucap Jaejoong semakin memohon. keringatnya menetes deras, napasnya semakin menyerah.

"aku akan melakukannya setelah ini Jae, nikmati perlakuanku. Mendesahlah dengan keras dan sebut namaku" ucap Yunho yang kemudian menurunkan kepalanya, mencium vagina basah Jaejoong "ahh" jaejoong semakin menggeliat, napas hangat Yunho menerpa vagina basahnya, "Yunn oohhhh aahhhhhhh" Yunho menghisap klitoris Jaejoong, Yunho terus menekan kepalanya,menciumi dan menghisap vagina Jaejoong, lender jaejoong terus keluar semakin membasahi vagina dan mulut Yunho.

"aahhh. . ." Yunho menjilati cairan Jaejoong, berusaha mengeringkannya. "andweehh. . .Yunn. .jangan menyiksaa ku. . .ohhhhhhhh" Jaejoong semakin menjerit ketika Yunho sengaja menghisap kuat lender yang keluar dari lubang senggamanya. Kaki Jaejoong mengapit kuat kepala Yunho. Napasnya semakin tak teratur, jantungnya memompa semakin kuat.

Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya. "ahh" desah frustasi Jaejoong ketika kehilangan kenikmatannya.

"aku menyukai lender mu Jae" ucap Yunho sembari mengusap bibir basahnya. Mata Jaejoong semakin sayu

"yunn. .i need your big cock now"

"ne, are you ready to give your virginity to me?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dia semakin membuka lebar selangkangannya, "Yunnhh"

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong, satu tangannya memegang pinggang Jaejoong, satu tangannya meremas penisnya sendiri dan mengarahkan pada vagina Jaejoong. dia menggesekkan penisnya pada belahan vagina Jaejoong "shhhh. .oohhhh" Yunho masih memainkan penisnya di belahan vagina jaejoong, sesekali menekan penisnya pada klitoris Jaejoong, desahan Jaejoong terus terdegar dan semakin keras.

"yunn. .pleasee"

Yunho mengarahkan penis besarnya pada lubang Jaejoong, "tahan Jae"

"aahhhh" jerit Jaejoong ketika kepala penisnya memasuki linga senggamanya, Yunho terus memajukan pinggulnya, membuat penisnya semakin dalam memasuki lubang jaejoong, "aarrhh. .appoo. . ."

"menjeritlah jika memang sakit" ucap Yunho. Air mata jaejoong telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"aku tak akan menghentikannya Jae"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Yunn. . .jangan pelan-pelan. Akan semakin sakit"

Mendengar permintaan Jaejoong, Yunho segera menghentakkan penis besarnya "arrrgghhhhhhhh yunhooo" tubuh Jaejoong menegang, tangannya meremas kuat bantal di bawahnya napasnya memburu, air matanya menetes sempurna dari kedua mata sayunya. Darah keluar dari vagina jaejoong melalui sela-sela lubang vaginanya.

"mianhae" ucap Yunho, yang kemudian mencium bibir bengkak Jaejoong, mencoba menahan untuk tidak segera menggerakkan penisnya. Otot vagina Jaejoong meremas kuat penis besarnya. Desahan terus keluar dari mulut mereka, "Yun. .bergeraklah"

"kau yakin?"

"akan semakin sakit jika kau mendiamkannya saja"

Yunho segera menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, Jaejoong masih merintih kesakitan. Tangan Yunho sibuk meremasi payudara jaejoong, tangan lainnya sibuk menggosok klitoris Jaejoong

"aahhhh. . ." lama-lama rintihan sakit Jaejoong berubah menjadi desahan. "Yunn. . .oohhh. . .di situhh. .aahhhhh" Yunho terus menumbuk g-spot Jaejoong. membuat jaejoong semakin menggelinjang.

Yunho semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, penis besarnya terus menghujam vagina Jaejoong. jaejoong mengelinjang dibawah Yunho.

"aahhhh. . . .cumm. . .Yunn. . .ooohhhhh" jaejoong mencapai orgasmenya, Yunho menghentikan hujamannya, memberi kesempatan Jaejoong untuk meraih kenikmatannya. Tubuh Jaejoong menengang, napasnya memburu, dadanya naik turun semakin membuat Yunho bernapsu, tanpa pikir panjang Yunho melahap payudara Jaejoong, menghisapnya kuat, sekuat cengkraman otot vagina Jaejoong pada penisnya, "yuunn. . ." panggil Jaejoong, dia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengetahui permintaan Jaejoong, Yunho segera menghujamkan kuat penisnya lagi. Desahan terus keluat dari mulut mereka.

"yunn. . .jangan berhenti. . .aahhhhh" Jaejoong merasa kehilangan penis besar Yunho

"berbalik dan menungginglah" tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong menuruti permintaan Yunho

"aaahhhh. . . " Yunho menghentakan penisnya pada liang Jaejoong, memompanya dengan kuat

"yunn. . .aahhh. . .jagann. . berhentii. .oohhhh. . . "

"Jaee. .ini nikmat. . oohh. . .tight. .."

"Yunn. . oohhh. . .i love ur big cock.. .ahhhhh"

Jaejoong terus merancau, Yunho semakin liar menghunjamkan penisnya. Dia meraih tubuh Jaejoong, memangku tubuh Jaejonng, bibirnya terus mengecupi tenguk basah Jaejoong, Jaejoong menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan liar. ."aahhh"

"Yunn. . .akuhh aaahhh. . .cumm. . . ."

"bersama Jae" Yunho semakin meningkatkan pompaannya, kejantanannya terus berkedut semakin besar dan menegang

"ahhhh. . .yuuunnn . . .oohhh. . ."

"arrghhhh. . . . ." desah panjang mereka, Yunho mengeluarkan spermanya pada vagina Jaejoong.

"oohhh. . . .pennuuhhhh" ucap Jaejoong, vaginanya terasa hangat, basah dan sangat penuh oleh cairan mereka, "Yuunn. . .keluarinn. . "

Yunho menuruti permintaan Jaejoong, dia segera mengeluarkan kejantanan lemasnya dari vagina Jaejoong. kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong. jaejoong membalik posisi tubuhnya, mendudukan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur Yunho, dia melipat kakinya dan membukanya lebar, memantulkan tubuhnya pada kaca yang tepat berada di depan ranjang Yunho.

"Yuunnn. . ." merasa dipanggil, Yunho membuka matanya dia masih mengatur napasnya.

Jemari jaejoong meraba selangkangannya, memasukkan jari tengahnya pada vaginanya. "ahhh. . ." dia memainkan jemarinya, mengusap lendirnya yang bercampur dengan sperma Yunho. Kemudian menjilati jemarinya. "eumbbhh. . .Yun. . .kau bilang aku boleh melakukannya semauku denganmu bukan?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"yunn. . , ahhh" Jaejoong terus mendesah, jemarinya masih sibuk memompa vaginanya

"lihatlah kaca itu Yun. . .ohhhh"

Yunho menuruti permintaan Jaejoong. Yunho semakin bergairah melihat kelakuan Jaejoong.

"Yunn. . .oohhh. . .kau yakin hanya akan melihatku bermain sendiri? Aahhh. . . .ini tak ada apa-apanya disbanding penismu. . .Yunn. . .please. .masukin lagiii"

Yunho segera mengubah posisinya, dia meraih tangan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi member kepuasan sendiri, dia menurunkan kepalanya pada selangkanagan Jaejoong menjilat cairan mereka, menghisap kuat klitoris Jaejoong dan memasukkan lidahnya pada lubang Jaejoong

"ooohhh. . .Yunn. . .make me cum again. ..ahhhhh"

Yunho menarik kaki Jaejoong, mendekatkannya pada penis tegangnya, kemudian memasuki lubang Jaejoong. ."Yunn. . .aahhhh. . ."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong daam pangkuannya, tangan Jaejoong menekan tengkuk Yunho untuk menjilati payudaranya. "Yun. .hisaappp" ucapnya sembari menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Yunho segera menghisap kuat payudara jaejoong, membuatnya semakin memerah. ."aahhhh. . . ." Yunho menggigit gemas payudara besar Jaejoong. . kemudian merebahkan dirinya.

"cari kenikmatanmu sendiri Jae"

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong segera menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, menungganggi tubuh kekar Yunho. Payudara Jaejoong naik turun tak terkendari, tangan kiri Yunho meremasi payudara Jaejoong, tangan kirinya memegangi pinggang Jaejoong

"oohh. . Jae, ,lebih cepat" Jaejoong semakin mempercepat gerakannya

"aahhh. . .ooohhh. . .Yunn. . .aku tak kuat lagi" Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya. Yunho segera memutak posisinya, menindih Jaejoong dan mengangkat kaki Jaejoong. meletakkan kaki jenjangnya pada kedua bahunya.

"Yun. . .cepatt. . .ahhhh. . .laggiii. . ."

Desahan terus mereka keluarkan, vagina Jaejoong semakin basah, membuat Yunho semakin gampang menggerakkan penisnya.

"Yun. . .aahhhhh"

"panggil namaku terus Jae, oohhhh. . . ."

"Yunniiee. . .aahhh. . .cummm"

"bersama baby, ahhhh. . .ku rasa ini akan sangat banyakk"

"euummbbb. . .make me full. . oohhh. . .aaaahhhhh"

"sebentar lagi Jae" penis Yunho terus menengang, gerakannya semakin liar

"Yunn. . .akkuuu.. . ."

"Jaee. . .."

"aarrhhhhh. . . ."

Napas mereka memburu, setelah yakin tak ada yang tersisa dan otot vagina Jaejoong sudah tak mencengkram kuat penisnya. Yunho segera mengeluarkan penisnya, kenudian mengangkat pinggul Jaejoong.

"aahhhh. . .ssshhh. . .Yunn. . .oohhhhh. . .eehhhaannn"

Yunho menghisap kuat vagina Jaejoong, mengeluarkan lendirnya yang bercampur dengan lender Jaejoong. menjilati seluruh dinding vagina Jaejoong

"Yunn. . .. oohhh. . .ini sangat nikkmatt. . aaaahhh"

Lidaj Yunho terus bermain di dinding vagina Jaejoong, menjilati seluruh sisi vagina Jaejoong menghisap kuat klitoris jaejoong, kemudian mengigitnya gemas,

"Yun. . .stooppp. .aahhhh. . .andwehhh. . .annnnggghhh"

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian berbaring disamping Jaejoog dan memeluknya.

"Gumawo"

"eummbbhh"

"kau milikku, aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu"

"neehhh. . ."

"mintalah padaku jika kau menginginkannya lagi, jangan pernah menggoda lelaki lain"

"ummbb" Jeajoong mendesakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho, "Yun. .aku lelah"

"tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu"

"Yunn. . .ahhh. . .vagina ku perih, penismu terlalu besar"

"kau menikmatinya bukan?"

"eumbb" Jaejoong mengangguk

"kau bisa merasakannya semaumu"

"ne, sepertinya aku akan sering memintanya"

"dia milikmu, lakukan semaumu. Sekarang tidurlah, atau kau ingin merasakannya lagi?"

"anii. . .aku lelah"

Yunho mengecup kepala Jaejoong, mendekapkan semakin erat kemudian memejamkan matanya. . .

End_ _ _ _

A/N :

Udah ada yang baca ff ini dan Masih inget sama FF ini? *pede hehehehe*

Ya FF ini salah satu ff yang dihapus sama admin FFn. . . dan saya hanya ingin mempublishnya kembali. . .

-jaexi-


End file.
